Apex of the Decade 3
Apex of the Decade 3 was the 3rd official ranking for the Apex of the Decade, an Apex listing of the top 25 e-wrestlers to have competed in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), acknowledging the in and out of character success from those who paved the way during the promotion's first decade of existence. The 3rd ranking was announced at All-Stars on January 12, 2010. Krimson Mask was the e-wrestler who claimed the 3rd spot with 467 points and two first place votes. Synopsis VITAL STATISTICS Height and Weight: 6' 9” 316 Pounds Billed From: A Land Far, Far Away Debut: PWA Pyromania 8.3 (Defeated Stallion) Career Accomplishments: LPW World Heavyweight Championship, LPW Undisputed Tag Team Championship (With D. Hammond Samuels), 2007 Insanity Superstar of the Year, 2007 Rookie of the Year, 2008 Match of the Year (DeathCube Winner), 2008 Feud of the Year (vs. cYnical) Career Record: 21 Wins, 6 Losses Highest Spot Achieved on APEX in Career: 1st (5 Times; Most Recent – June 2009) Latest Match: LPW Inferno 15.2 (Defeated by Son of Repoman) Score: 467 Points (Two First Place Votes) Patient History: Twisting several fairytales, mythologies, and other forms of fiction into a ongoing saga of spine-chilling promos, our #3 entry in the Apex of the Decade grabbed the hair of PWA’s chinny-chin-chin then huffed and puffed and blew the house down. With Little Red Riding Hood as his maniacal valet, Krimson Mask stepped straight out of the pages from the Brothers Grimm and rampaged his way through LPW to find a Happily Ever After. Krimson Mask and Little Red first appeared in PWA with a series of tales to send the locker-room into a tailspin, killing and maiming innocent people in retaliation due to their physical and emotional scars in an uninviting new world. Believing that PWA would have answers to get them back home, Krimson Mask forced his way onto the Pyromania brand, defeating Stallion in his debut at Pyromania 8.3 in August 2006. Amused by the Misadventures of N’itomniskittel and Paper Bag Man, Little Red tried to become BFFs with the “Archangel of Death and Corruption”. Protecting his lifelong companion from Big Bad Wolves, ogres, and giants, Krimson Mask’s survival instincts kicked in, defeating N’itomniskittel at One Way Ticket. At the Altered Reality III extravaganza, Krimson Mask teamed with N’itomniskittel and the Lost Prophets to take on Headbanger and the Misfits in a 4-on-4 tag team elimination match. After three men from each side had been eliminated, Krimson Mask trapped Headbanger in a lethal Bloodklot to force the Misfit to pass out. Much to the delight of Little Red, Krimson Mask was the sole survivor for Team N’itomniskittel and had become the first Pyromania wrestler to survive an inter-brand Altered Reality Tag Team Elimination match. Pyromania had certainly lit the spark for Krimson Mask’s wrestling career, but now the monster once known as Jack Spriggins was ready to embark on a new path. Before Homecoming went live, Little Red made a deal with Godfather Death to extend the life light of her dying Grandmother if Krimson Mask could extinguish The Flame from cYnical, who’s power could stop the hand of Death. Little Red successfully seduced cYnical into a trap for Krimson Mask's axe. However, Little Red's heart jumped out for the "gOd of PWA" and her attraction for cYnical took control of her. The two embraced each other in love until Krimson Mask arrived to sever cYnical's neck. cYnical was able escape, and become the first to defeat the Grimm Reaper by nailing him with his Cleansed title belt. It would mark the beginning of what would become one of LPW’s biggest feuds and the one and only loss for Krimson Mask during his first 20 months in the promotion. Drafted to the Schizophrenia brand to continue their quest for revenge, Krimson Mask was entered into a 12-man tournament for the vacant PWA World Heavyweight Championship. Defeating the legendary likes of Rabbi, X, and SoL, Krimson Mask battled Al in the tournament final for the renamed LPW World Heavyweight Championship. In just a matter of nine months, Krimson Mask pinned Al to become the quickest LPW wrestler to win the World Heavyweight Championship. With the top prize in the game, Krimson Mask had planted himself on top of the LPW beanstalk. Possessing the richest prize on Insanity, Krimson Mask and Little Red vowed to use the title as a piece of bait to lure the mysterious man who vandalized their fairytale past. Because of his unprecedented victory over Krimson Mask at Homecoming, cYnical demanded that he should be the first to receive a championship shot for Krimson Mask's title. But the vampire Bloodrose was quick to state otherwise. GM Stanman eventually announced that the two would fight each other at the Annihilation pay-per-view, with the winner immediately facing Krimson Mask for the title as part of a two-stage Gauntlet match. During this time, Krimson Mask and Little Red learned about a mythical weapon named the Sword of Damocles. The myth was said that the Sword was so powerful that it could slash through different dimensions when used with the Flame. It was revealed that the Stranger behind Krimson Mask’s mutilated past was because of Giancarlo Giovanni. Using his black magic, Giancarlo had combined the Sword and Flame to cut into a different dimension in order to dump Krimson Mask and Little Red to Earth while he resumed his plans of Realm domination. Meanwhile, cYnical had expressed to Little Red that their night together before Homecoming had meant something for them, making Little Red fall in love with cYnical. In the Annihilation main event, Krimson Mask broke off the connection between the two, then successfully defended the World Heavyweight Championship against both cYnical and Bloodrose. Seemingly invincible, GM Stanman announced that Krimson Mask would defend the title against five challengers in the first-ever DeathCube match at EndGame. Over the course of the cycle, a number of qualifying matches were held, with cYnical, Bloodrose, Eric Scorpio, N’itomniskittel, and Stone all qualifying. The match came down to Krimson Mask and cYnical as the last two men standing. cYnical went up top to land a cYntrifical Force, but was caught and reversed by Krimson Mask into The End. With both men out, Krimson Mask laid a hand on cYnical to win the match and retain the LPW World Heavyweight Championship in one of the most barbaric matches ever seen. After Krimson Mask's DeathCube victory, Giancarlo captured Little Red when she was being transported to an emergency room. Giancarlo used his residence in Morpheus’ Dream Realm to haunt the nightmares of both Krimson Mask and cYnical, using the imprisoned Little Red as his catalyst. With Little Red gone, N’itomniskittel took it upon himself to control Krimson Mask. Calling themselves Citizen Caim, Krimson Mask and N'itomniskittel continued an alliance that started at EndGame. Citizen Caim would invade the Dream Realm to fight Giancarlo and Morpheus, reacquiring the needed Sword of Damocles and rescuing Little Red. Despite the pre-match theatrics, cYnical defeated Krimson Mask at Dead Man’s Hand in a Japanese Death match to win the World Heavyweight Championship, ending Krimson Mask's 14-month reign as Insanity's champion. Equipped with the Sword of Damocles, cYnical killed Giancarlo, then gave the Sword to Krimson Mask, telling the two that they could go home. Irate that cYnical stole their "Happily Ever After" ending of hearing Giancarlo's final breathes before his death, Krimson Mask and Little Red returned to their fairyworld, but were appalled to find their world vandalized itself due to the manipulation of the Pied Piper. The two would return to LPW, where the promotion was found to have taken significant damage from the Great Recession. As a result, Little Red was curiously named as Insanity’s newest General Manager by the mysterious Boss. Hoping to get out of the red and into the black, Krimson Mask was booked at Take No Prisoners against Drew Michaels in a cross-brand dream match during LPW’s eleventh hour. Krimson Mask won the match via disqualification after Michaels hit him with a steel chair, prompting Mask to unleash a vicious assault on The Misfits leader. With Michaels bloodied and handcuffed, The Boss made his first in-ring appearance and revealed himself as Michaels' sworn enemy, D. Hammond Samuels. Samuels announced that he had bought Public Enemy Multimedia, LLC to finance his plans of buying LPW. At the following Insanity LIVE from Sydney telecast, the two General Managers formed an alliance, with D. Hammond Samuels teaming with Little Red's Krimson Mask to end the 22-month LPW Tag Team Championship reign of the MWA's Tromboner Man and RaTo. Hoping to split the mega-popular team so that they could branch out as singles stars and earn higher profits for LPW, Krimson Mask and Samuels went too far, ending RaTo's career by breaking his leg. The end means were accomplished however, as Krimson Mask and Samuels became the second LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champions and split-up the MWA. With enemies mounting, Samuels brought back the Illuminati, with Krimson Mask, SoL, and Phantom Lord all apart of the legendary stable. Krimson Mask and Samuels would eventually lose the tag team titles at Sacrament to Tromboner Man and his newest ally, Drew Michaels, however Krimson Mask would later be named the number one contender to the LPW International Heavyweight Championship as he looks to become the second man in history to win both of LPW’s World titles, the first being Samuels. With his haunting storytelling and imposing figure, Krimson Mask has become one of the most intimidating individuals to ever compete in LPW. Owning Insanity’s record for best winning percentage, longest winning streak, and never having scored a promo under a 4.00, Krimson Mask’s passion for LPW has forged the promotion to new heights, both in and out of character. The LPW Universe have voted Krimson Mask to number 3 on the Apex of the Decade. Congratulations Krimson Mask. See also *Krimson Mask *Apex of the Decade External links Apex of the Decade 03